


The Deal

by Emcee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Community: hp_wankfest, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Het, Marauders' Era, Masturbation, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in school, Remus and Sirius had a Deal to ease Remus' tension. While stuck at Grimmauld Place, they revive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_wankfest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_wankfest/profile) 2008.

"I don't get it, Moony," Padfoot had told him one night back when they were still at Hogwarts. "You're funny, smart, not exactly hideous. You could get a girl if you wanted. So... Why don't you?"  
  
It had been a reasonable question. At least to anyone who wasn't Remus John Lupin. While he hadn't attracted nearly the number of girls that Padfoot or even Prongs did, there had been a few girls who would have been more than happy to shag Remus.  
  
Remus himself was certain the girls who had been interested in him back then saw him as a more dependable choice. Padfoot had a notorious reputation for the shag-and-run and Prongs would drop a girl in a heartbeat if Lily showed the slightest hint of interest. But Remus-- good, old dependable Remus-- if he were to pull a girl, he would have stuck around.  
  
Which was exactly the reason he had _resisted_ the temptation to relieve his rampant teenaged hormones with his classmates. A relationship would have led to openness and honesty and finally them finding out he was a werewolf and dumping him cold. Remus would have never taken such a risk.  
  
But Remus had his needs. He had been a normal teenaged boy, despite his lycanthropy. This had led to The Deal with Padfoot.  
  
The Deal had come one night after Padfoot came back to Gryffindor Tower with a pretty Ravenclaw in tow. He had been unaware Remus had returned early from Prefect duty and was lying on his bed. Remus had listened to every moan, every dirty word uttered. He had peeked out of his curtains, watching Padfoot roughly fuck the girl with all his energies. He had his hand wrapped around himself the entire time, wanking in rhythm with Padfoot, imagining himself shagging the girl into the mattress.  
  
When Padfoot discovered him after the girl had left, they had come upon The Deal. The Deal was that Remus was more-than-welcome to hide in the room and wank to his heart's content while Padfoot had his encounters. However Padfoot had a caveat: "But only if you're thinking about you and the _girl_ and not... Well, you know... Other things."  
  
The Deal had served them well for many years. Through their sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts... Even into their time with the Order, although the experiences had become fewer and farther between. It had been for this reason that Remus and Padfoot had shared a flat in London.  
  
The Deal obviously became null and void once Padfoot went to Azkaban for the deaths of Wormtail and those poor Muggles. Remus had done his best not to think of the past experiences with his friend over the next dozen years. He eventually had a few encounters of his own. Nothing too extraordinary... Nothing long term. And there was nothing that compared to the things he had experienced during The Deal.  
  
Remus had almost completely put The Deal out of his mind when he found himself living with Padfoot in Twelve Grimmauld Place. After all, Padfoot was a wanted fugitive currently going through massive bouts of depression. The Deal couldn't have been on his mind.  
  
Remus was taken completely by surprise when one afternoon, in lieu of absolutely nothing, Padfoot tossed him the two-way mirror he had shared with Prongs and said, "You're going to need this tonight, Moony."  
  
That night, Remus held the mirror in his hands and watched, a bit perplexed. He watched as Padfoot took a woman-- he never got to see her face-- to bed and fucked her with abandon.  
  
Padfoot had begun an affair with another Order member! The affair was never exposed and Remus and Padfoot never even discussed it between themselves. Oh, Remus had his suspicions who the lady Padfoot had taken to his bed was-- he knew Padfoot very well-- but he was never able to confirm her identity. Remus actually preferred not knowing. He doubted he would be able to face the poor girl after the things he had seen.  
  
Padfoot-- always an inventive and adventurous man-- seemed to have developed new fetishes since his stint in Azkaban. He took great pleasure in tying up his lover, his treatment of her bordering on sadomasochism. Remus found himself greatly enjoying these encounters, especially close to the moon.  
  
The encounters seemed to go with Padfoot's moods. When he was feeling particularly angry or frustrated, Remus would see Padfoot bind and gag his lover before fucking her almost violently. Other times, when Padfoot was feeling lonely and depressed, he would tell Remus not to use the mirror. He suspected Padfoot was still maintaining his relationship on these nights. However, he was certain Padfoot's demeanor was far more gentle and needy and he did not want Remus to see such vulnerability.  
  
When Christmas came, Padfoot approached Remus and told him, regretfully, he wanted to give the Two-Way Mirror to Harry. Remus understood the reasoning. Harry needed Padfoot's help and that was much more important than Remus getting off.  
  
Padfoot offered to get Remus an invisibility cloak so he could hide in the bedroom, but Remus had turned him down. Hiding in the room, he wouldn't be able to avoid seeing the girl.  
  
He thought that would be the end of it. With the mirror gone and Remus' unwillingness to hide in the room, there wasn't much else they could do. The Deal was once again over.  
  
Then, in January, Remus found a box on his bed. There was a note attached to it in Padfoot's familiar scrawl: I'll make her scream for you, Moony.  
  
Remus was momentarily confused, but soon understood when he saw what was inside the box. It was a pair of the Weasley twins' Extendable Ears.  
  
Well, Padfoot certain was inventive, wasn't he? Remus couldn't well say no, not with Padfoot putting all of this work into it.  
  
He put the ends in his ears and slid the other end under the door.  
  
"Knew you couldn't turn down the opportunity," Remus heard Padfoot say into the Extendables. It was followed by rustling and footsteps. Padfoot was carrying the disembodied ears to his room and then...  
  
"Sirius..." Remus recognized the girl's voice, but he had never heard it filled with such lust. "What do you have there?"  
  
"Nothing..." There was a thunk as Padfoot dropped the Extendable Ears. "Look at you... Gorgeous girl. You got something for me?"  
  
Remus could hear them kissing, accompanied with muffled moans and sighs. Remus sank down onto his bed. He shifted, making himself comfortable as he listened to the sounds of Padfoot's coupling. His hand reached down to grope his thigh.  
  
There was a shriek from the woman. It made Remus jump, worried she had seen the Extendable Ears. But he relaxed when he heard Padfoot's voice, rough and demanding, "Get on your knees."  
  
Remus' eyes fluttered shut as the sound of sucking filled his ears. Padfoot groaned loudly. "Merlin, you've got a sweet mouth..."  
  
Head falling back onto the pillow, Remus listened to the blowjob Padfoot was receiving. Based on the groans coming from Padfoot, the girl was very talented.  
  
Remus roughly grabbed his zipper and yanked it down, freeing his hardened cock. With a slow rhythm, he ran his hand up and down the turgid flesh.  
  
"Talented little slut..." Padfoot growled softly. "You trying to make me come already? Stop that now. I've still got lots of things I've got to do to you."  
  
Remus licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to conjure up images of what was occurring in the room next door. They were moving again, changing position.  
  
A resounding smack caused Remus to jump. It was followed by a shocked shriek. His breath hitched, knowing full well what Padfoot was doing to the girl. Remus rubbed his fingers against the palm of his free hand lightly. His flesh tingling pleasantly as if he were the one delivering the slaps to the girl's backside. Remus bit his lower lip, imagining the creamy skin, tinged pink from the force of the blows.  
  
"You like it when I hit you, don't you?" Padfoot's voice was low and dark. "I can feel it... You're so wet, love."  
  
His partner let out a long, needy moan. This was followed by a flurry of smacks. With each one, Remus took in a sharp breath.  
  
A prolonged groan from Padfoot signaled his entrance into the girl.  
  
With every thrust, Padfoot's lady let out a moan. Remus joined her with a moan of his own. He fisted his cock, imagining he was the one pounding into her.  
  
"Merlin, you're tight," Padfoot growled. "You feel so good around me..."  
  
Remus grunted, tightening his grip around himself. He felt himself getting closer and closer to his pinnacle. No, he had to hold off. He had to wait for them...  
  
"Come on, love..." Padfoot whispered.  
  
"Come on..." Remus echoed, thrusting his hips. He was so close... So close...  
  
The strangled scream of the girl signaled her completion. As Padfoot let out his roar of climax, Remus pumped his hips wildly, reaching his own release.  
  
Taking a deep, trembling breath, Remus listened to the sweet praise Padfoot and his lady shared in the afterglow. He pulled out the Extendable Ears, abandoning them on the floor. Listening to them shag was one thing, but words of love and affection... That was far too intimate. That wasn't for him to share.  
  
The Deal was meant to keep Remus from feeling lonely. But when all was said and done, it never failed to make him feel more isolated.


End file.
